Addicted
by vihctoria
Summary: Porque eu era sua chama, Rabastan, o que te mantinha vivo e concentrado em sua busca de poder. E você sabia disso.


**N/A: **Essa é apenas uma ideia maluca daquelas que surge do nada e você precisa escrever senão ela não te abandona.

E eu não aprovo o incesto, oi, nem procuro insinuar muito, mas os irmãos Lestrange sempre foram um enigma pra mim e eles se completam. Espero que gostem.

* * *

><p><strong>Addicted.<strong>

Você sempre adorou jogar na minha cara o que eu significava pra você, mas eu não lembro exatamente quando todo esse jogo começou.

Uma vez, aos oito anos, você me mostrou algo que havia aprendido, que garotos da sua idade nem imaginariam fazer. Você era brilhante desde o inicio, e adorava me mostrar isso, adorava me mostrar que você poderia ser _tudo_, enquanto eu era apenas a sua sombra. Suas mãos haviam tocado a árvore e os galhos cediam, sem resistência, caindo aos seus pés. Depois você os retorcia com as mãos. Eu via a excitação em seu rosto, a prova de que você realmente conseguiria fazer o que quisesse, inclusive com seu irmão mais novo. Nascemos apenas com um ano de diferença, Rodolphus, mas tudo que você fazia era para me mostrar que sempre seria superior, que seu titulo de primogênito valia e valia _muito_, e que não importava o quanto eu me esforçasse, você sempre me teria em suas mãos.

Esse seu poder, meu irmão, sua capacidade de me manipular, talvez fosse o que desencadeou minha futura loucura. Ou obsessão, como você gostava de chamar. Eu queria _poder_, mas a sensação de ser controlado, de ceder a você, me agradava. Naquele tempo, o garoto não tão ingênuo te admirou. Te venerou, te fez um exemplo. Eu lembro exatamente da sua expressão quando pegou o expresso de Hogwarts pela primeira vez. Teu semblante era calmo e confiante, nossos pais acenavam e eu estava parado perto da sua janela, esperando que o trem saísse. Você me encarou, com seus malditos olhos escuros, e **sorriu**. Nunca esqueci aquele sorriso. Você sabia perfeitamente como me manipular, Rodolphus. A partir desse dia, enquanto permaneci em casa, eu decidi. Iria superá-lo e iria acabar com aquele seu maldito sorriso presunçoso. Não sabia que seria impossível, porém.

* * *

><p>Ainda lembro de como me encara toda vez que chego em casa, Rabastan. Você finge tocar, finge ler, mas meu olhar sempre recaí para uma bebida sob a mesa e sua taça no chão, despedaçada. Você sempre tentou esconder essa fascinação que tem por mim, mas você sabe que eu nunca vou ser enganado. Tua vida toda foi construída pelas <em>minhas<em> regras, você sempre gostou desse jogo, embora nunca fosse admitir. Não minta para si mesmo, Rabastan. Afinal, o que eu sou para você?

* * *

><p>Você voltou, e eu sabia apenas de olhá-lo que estava diferente. Seus olhos estavam mais brilhantes que o normal, seu sorriso se tornara maior. Você me encarava com escárnio, tentando me fazer ceder, tentando me manipular. Eu resisti o máximo que pude, mas seu poder sempre fora maior que o meu, Rodolphus. E você fazia questão que eu lembrasse disso. Depois foi a minha vez de ir para Hogwarts. Fiquei excitado, mas seu olhar frio quase me repreendia, como se minha emoção fosse obscena, febril. Apenas <em>você<em> podia ter poder, foi o que me ensinou no meu primeiro ano. E você fez questão de deixar uma marca em minhas costas, que não vai sumir e vai arder pelo resto da minha vida, apenas para me lembrar de que você é superior. Eu havia decidido que iria lhe superar. Mas a pequena chama se apagou assim que você me mostrou quem mandava, e eu decidi novamente. Agora iria _odiá-lo._

* * *

><p>Você sempre está no piano. Mas seus dedos não tocam nas teclas até que eu chegue, porque você <em>precisa<em> que eu lhe escute. Você deseja toda minha atenção, e é apenas nesse momento que eu lhe dou, pelo menos uma amostra, de mim. Sua música é fria e envolvente, e você morde os lábios quando me vê sorrir. O ritmo aumenta, seus dedos agora são furiosos e você transmite toda sua loucura nessa música, procurando me atingir. Mas seu ódio nunca conseguiu chegar até mim, Rabastan. Toda vez que teus olhos me fuzilavam, você tentava a todo custo transmitir segurança, um poder que ambos sabemos que nunca será seu. Você é_ fraco_, fraco e covarde, porque nunca tem coragem de deixar o piano até que eu vá até você. Seu corpo treme e você sente os dedos doerem, mas sua música não pára até que eu o alcance e lhe estenda uma taça. Você é fraco e sabe disso, Rabastan.

* * *

><p>Se meu ódio não chegava até você, eu tentaria outra coisa. <strong>Indiferença<strong>. Você sentiria na pele como era ser ignorado, ver sorrisos zombeteiros e não conseguir parar de tremer. Você seria pego em seu próprio jogo, Rodolphus, e eu finalmente teria o controle que desejava. Mas, é claro, eu nunca deveria ter esperado que fosse algo fácil ignorá-lo. Você tinha um talento nato para despertar reações em mim, e sua capacidade de manipulação era imensa, eu já disse. Não durei poucos dias em sua presença. Você se aproximava, sorrateiro, e me dirigia um sorriso ladino. Seus olhos escuros acabavam com os meus, e toda minha frieza e indiferença eram extintas, porque eu nunca conseguiria ignorá-lo, irmão. V_ocê era o que me mantinha aceso._

* * *

><p>Seus dedos param de tocar, e agora só resta o silêncio, o brilho da lua e sua respiração descompassada, aumentando a cada passo meu. Sinto que treme e toco seu ombro, mas você se esquiva, tentando me repelir. É ai seu engano, meu irmão. Eu rio, e meu riso é tão intenso quanto a melodia que você acabara de tocar. Então você finalmente suspira e se vira para me contemplar. Teus olhos também são escuros, mas a escuridão em sua alma nunca vai alcançar a minha. Você procura meios de me contornar, e até os cabelos deixa crescer porque serão diferentes dos meus. Sua boca se mexe e você me pergunta onde eu estive, e eu apenas olho para a lua, e você entende. Eu gosto de sorrir pra lua, e gosto quando ela sorri pra mim. E você sempre teve <em>inveja<em> da lua, Rabastan, você inveja sua formosura, e inveja seu poder. Você gostaria de destruí-la, você queria vê-la sangrar. E tudo porque você, meu irmão, não quer me ver sorrir. **Não para a lua.**

E então eu acendo um cigarro, e seus olhos se perdem completamente.

* * *

><p>Sua fascinação por coisas mundanas acabava comigo. Eu, seu irmão mais novo, sangue do teu sangue, não ganhava a sua <em>preciosa<em> atenção. Tu fazias questão de mostrar que eu era apenas uma parte do quebra-cabeça, enquanto a lua e Bellatrix e o sangue eram suas essências. Mas então surgiu um novo vício, e foi ele que acabou de vez com toda a sanidade que eu tinha.

**Menta**. Um aroma irritante e repugnante. Enjoativo, porém, _viciante._ Você tinha chegado com cigarros de menta, e quando eu pedi um, você me disse que eles não eram para mim, que a menta machucaria meus lábios e que só _você_ conseguia agüentar. Ridículo, eu lhe disse. E insisti para provar um. Meus dedos doíam e a lua zombava de mim, mas eu queria te enfrentar, queria provar-lhe que eu poderia agüentar qualquer coisa que você pudesse me oferecer. Estendi a mão, pedindo, mas você não me mostrou o maço de cigarros. Você acendeu o _seu_, e então o estendeu para mim.

* * *

><p>Seus olhos brilham quando acendo o cigarro. Você queria provar, eu sabia que a menta te enjoava, mas sua insistência em me superar, em me mostrar o que você conseguia fazer, me fez ceder. Talvez, Rabastan, se eu nunca tivesse lhe estendido o meu cigarro, você não teria viciado na menta como está hoje. Porque a menta é o <strong>meu<strong> aroma, está impregnado em meu corpo, e você _viciou_. Você está viciado em mim, irmão.

* * *

><p>Nunca consegui esquecer a sensação de seus dedos levando o seu cigarro até meus lábios, e você sabia das conseqüências. Você sabia que me deixaria viciado em você, e sabia que isso apenas te traria mais poder. Quando eu traguei o <em>seu<em> cigarro, Rodolphus, quando eu senti o gosto da menta, eu pude sentir **você.** A fumaça feriu meus olhos e você, gentilmente, secou as lágrimas que eles produziram. Seus dedos eram frios em contraste com minha pele e me fizeram estremecer, e eu pude vê-lo sorrir por trás da fumaça, aquele mesmo sorriso presunçoso que era somente _meu_, aquele sorriso que me prendia e me manipulava, que eu adorava e odiava, que me deixava completamente rendido. Eu lembro de ter afastado sua mão, dito que poderia continuar fumando, mas tudo que você fazia era sorrir, e agora o cigarro compartilhado por nós estava em seus lábios novamente, e você me perguntou se eu o queria. Você me incitou, Rodolphus, e meus dedos roçaram de leve na sua boca quando eu lhe tomei o cigarro. Eu queria apagar o sorriso em seu rosto, mas ele continuava presente, me tirando todo o resquício de sanidade que sobrara. Eu traguei, senti a fumaça machucar meus olhos mas não recuei, não deixei que você me tocasse novamente, porque seu toque era frio e o frio me fazia tremer.

- Você cresceu, Rabastan. – Foram suas palavras quando você tomou teu cigarro novamente, e essas palavras me marcariam para sempre, assim como a segunda cicatriz que você deixou em minha pele.

* * *

><p>Você acha que não vi o quanto seus lábios estavam ansiosos por meu toque, Rabastan? Nós estávamos próximos demais e você <em>tremia<em>, eu via que tremia, e a sensação de poder sobre você era maravilhosa e viciava, e eu queria mais. Quando você tomou o cigarro dos meus lábios, eu finalmente notei que você havia se superado. Sua chama ainda era pequena demais, e o brilho em seus olhos era fraco, mas eu podia ver que você havia crescido. Então eu sorri, e quanto eu roubei o meu cigarro de seus lábios, foi a _última_ vez.

- Você cresceu, Rabastan. – E eu ouvi sua respiração descompassada quando me inclinei, e vi seus olhos se fechando porque a fumaça os fazia arder, e _senti_ sua expectativa enquanto eu me movia. Mas meu riso cruel cortou a noite, e quanto a ponta do cigarro tocou seu pescoço, você gritou, e toda sua expectativa desapareceu. Eu marquei sua pele com o primeiro cigarro que você fumou comigo, porque ali ficaria a prova, e toda vez que você se olhasse no espelho sentiria a marca ardendo, vibrando. _Porque eu era sua chama, Rabastan, o que te mantinha vivo e concentrado em sua busca de poder._ Eu te marquei para deixar um aviso, e você nunca iria esquecê-lo.

* * *

><p>O cheiro enjoativo da menta ficou impregnado em minha pele quando você me marcou, e você sabia que eu apenas desejaria mais, que meu grito era de vergonha por descobrir que eu gostava daquele jogo, que eu era fraco e você se aproveitava dos fracos, e que isso nunca iria mudar. Porque você, Rodolphus, você nasceu para liderar. E eu era apenas o peão com o qual sua rainha brincaria até o último momento, em cujo jogo estava longe de terminar.<p>

E eu estava viciado. Na menta, na lua, na música. Nos seus dedos tocando meus lábios, na fumaça que machucava meus olhos, no teu sorriso presunçoso. Eu estava viciado em você.

* * *

><p><strong>na: **Eu disse que era apenas mais uma ideia louca, né?

Então, a fic não foi betada, mas as trocas entre terceira e segunda pessoa são propositais, e o modo rápido como os irmãos narram também, dá mais vulnerabilidade ao texto. Enfim, merece reviews? :3


End file.
